1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mastless sails for a boat or ship for propulsion, as well as, sensing systems located near said sail when said sail is aloft. More particularly the sensing systems include antenna systems for optical, radar, television, electronic counter measure, communication systems and solar photo voltaic systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates many and various types of sails for many varied uses. Specific styles for a circularly hulled vessel are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,636. Specific curvature and aerodynamic cells or panels for sails are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,612. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,702 illustrates a high efficiency aerodynamic sail system for boats. An adjustable spinnaker header and rig therefore is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,193 for obtaining the ultimate use in driving a boat hull at its maximum speed during race events. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,867 illustrates attaching a rescue signal device to a signal balloon which can float in the air high above the boat when the balloon is inflated with hydrogen in an emergency. And, an improved spinnaker which is lighter-than-air, using hydrogen, helium, and heated air, and designed to float ahead of the boat and to retain its shape when subject to wind variations is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,704.